lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Incredible Quest of Sear and Shade
The Incredible Quest of Sear and Shade is a television show created by, well, Searing and Shade. It was to premiere in 2018 but was pushed back to 2020 after Searing retired. Summary Using the Paramina, Sear and Shade travel throughout the multiverse to acquire special crystals in order to rid the multiverse of evil. Along the way, they will face many adversaries, from firey demons to ancient tribes to probably more, but they prevail. Most of the time. Background Shade and Sear are two roommates living in Sear's private estate in Bakersfield, California. The reason for this? Shade is the only evidence that the multiverse is real, coming from a universe where almost all civilization is underwater. Sear, being the eccentric scientist he is, immediately befriended him. One day, Sear invented a contraption called the Paramina, which gives the two friends the ability to traverse the multiverse, in an effort to get Shade back to his home. Upon venturing into their first universe, they meet an impulsive pyromancer named Trail, who tells them of a prophecy that a gadgeteer and an Atlantean would join forces to collect the Crystals, ancient artifacts capable of complete control over reality once assembled. After hearing this, Shade decides to stick around with Sear for a little while longer, with a new ambition in mind: Use the Crystals to rid the multiverse of his evil. Meanwhile, a sinister spectator plans to collect the Crystals before Shade and Searing can, for his own personal means... Cast Main Cast These characters appear in every episode of a season. *Seymour "Sear" Jeffries **A stoic yet sarcastic scientist who adores learning about cool stuff. When he first learns of Shade's existence, he immediately offers him a place to stay in his apartment. He is the one who builds the Paramina, to help Shade get back to his home universe. Searing is a bit arrogant, though his better personality traits make up for it. *ShadeTheNarwhal - Shade Akanikus **King of Atlantis, Shade is a Narwhal (slang for Mystic Atlantean) with the ability to manipulate water in all of its forms. He is laidback, level-headed and empathic. However, his main flaw is his self-hatred and his tendency to underestimate himself. His miscellaneous powers include water pressure immunity, breathing underwater and moderate combat training. However, he does have a fatal weakness... fire. *'Bio-mech Matthew Riley' - Matthew Riley **TBA Secondary Cast These characters appear in most episodes of a season. *Trailblazer101 - Trailenir "Trail" **Trail is a resident of the Fire Universe and a powerful pyromancer. He is enlisted in the Royal Guard, who protect the Fire Verse's unseen queen. Trail is impulsive and spunky, much to the dismay of his fellow guardsmen who are quite serious... yeah, Trail isn't like that. He is invited to live in Sear's apartment to help them with Operation Freedom, to which he accepts. Recurring Cast These characters appear in about half of the episodes of a season. TBA Guest Cast These characters appear 1 to 3 times per season. TBA Episode List # Through the Fire and the Flames (Pilot) Trivia *The theme song for the show is Harder Better Faster Stronger by Daft Punk. *This project has been in development since October of 2017. It was planned to release in 2018, but lack of interest and Searingjet's retirement from LMMCU projects prevented it from coming into fruition. *Although the show is rated TV-MA, it isn't because of nudity, like many other TV-MA shows. The reason for its rating is because of its fantasy violence, swearing and occasionally inappropriate humour. Category:2018 Category:TV shows Category:Searingjet Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Stubs Category:Upcoming Category:The Incredible Quest of Sear and Shade Category:TV-MA Category:Science Fiction Category:Netflix Shows Category:Adult Swim